User blog:Eli+Clare=4evah/All School Degrassi Fanfic part 4
In part 3, we learned that K.C. is dating Jenna again and they could be engaged. Eli and Clare are still hiding something. At the hospital... Alli: "YOUR ENGAGED?" K.C. and Jenna together: "Yes we are. " Jenna: "We wanna be a family." Alli confused and angry: "Does Kyle know?" Jenna: "Yeah I told him earlier. He seems happy." Eli who was listening in: "So thats why he looks like he might crap sunshine." Alli: "Do you have to listen in all the time. And hide crap from us?" Clare walking in too: "Eli, what arre you hiding? I thought we didn't have secrets?" Alli: "I meant that you two had sex today. I know you skipped 4th period. Adam does too." Jenna, K.C. and Drew who randomly showed up to find Alli, all stared at the redfaced couple. Clare: "Just cause we skipped class doesn't mean we did anything bad, he was teaching me to drive and it just took a while." Eli grabs Clare's hand for reassurance. Alli: "You lie, Adam and I followed you. We were going to see if you guys were ditching us for lunch so we came to surprise you, but then we saw you stop at Eli's house, and as we walked up we saw you guys go inside and up to his room." Eli: "That doesn't mean we did that." They all looked like they didn't believe them. Clare: "Fine. Do you wanna know what happened? I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret." They all nod. "Okay, well..." Alli confused: "Drew why are you here?" Drew: "We had a date at 6:30. I was told you were here and I thought you might be hurt." Alli: "Awwe, Oh wait sorry Clare, go on." Clare: "As I was saying, My parents have been fighting a lot so I was setting it up so that I could stay with Eli for a week or so. I was trying to make it easier on my parents while my dad packs up his stuff to move into his new appartment." They all sigh with relief and look at her with pity. "Guys i am really fine. It'll just be easier if you guys stop jumping to conclusions. Conclusions are stupid... Holy Cow, Jenna are you and K.C. engaged?" They all look at Jenna's hand. Jenna: "Yes, and i have to laugh at the fact that you jumped to a conclusion." They all laugh at an embarrased Clare. Eli kisses her to make her feel better. Adam: "Eli how long have you been dating?" Eli: "Today would be a month and a week." He smiles at Clare. Kyle who has just walked in: "Guys we got to leave they need the room." They all get up and leave as couples, except for Adam and Kyle. Adam as always follows Eli and Clare, who as of now are a public couple. The next day at school Adam: "Why can't I have a girlfriend?" Riley: "Dude which one are you? and Why are you sitting here?" Zane: "Riley, that's Drew's brother. Be nice." Adam: "Sorry I am just upset, Drew said you guys were nice to talk to. I'll leave." Zane: "No stay. So whats wrong?" Adam: "You guys are gay right?" Riley: "SSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Zane: "Riley, everyone knows just deal with it. And yes we are. Are looking to come out to someone." Adam: "NO NO NO, not to be rude, sorry. But I am a Female to Male Transgender. And i want to start dating." Riley: "He's a what?" whispering to Zane. Zane: "He's a girl." Riley looks stunned but cools his expression and smiles. "Adam, we're having a meeting of the gay lesbian transgender group tomorrow at lunch . you should come. Well we gotta go to practice. Hope to see you there." Riley and Zane get up and walk towards the locker room. Sorry it's short. Will Adam go to the meeting? Please comment Category:Blog posts